


over coffee and tea

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Rio's a tea drinker, Beth is a coffee fiend. They have a chat about it.





	over coffee and tea

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, I know, but I couldn't get this out of my head.

“Coffee’s terrible for you. You have any idea what that does to your heart rate?”

 

Beth rolls her eyes as she tops off her cup. Rio is standing beside her, watching her with a look that is equal parts amusement and disgust.

 

“So you _don’t_ want a cup?”

 

“You got any tea?”

 

She winces, “No.”

 

“You should think of switching.”

 

She takes a hearty sip and makes a show of smacking her lips together. “I will never.”

 

“That stuff is poison.”

 

“Tea has caffeine, too, you know.”

 

He clicks his tongue and shakes his head, “Tea doesn’t leave you shaking like a crackhead though.”

 

“Awee,” she remarks, tilting her head to the side, taking note of the slightest flick of his tongue across his lip. “Rio can’t hang.”

 

“Whatever,” he replies and then gives her a once over, “just makes sure to keep that body hydrated. That stuff leaves you dry as a bone.”

 

She smirks and holds the cup to her lips as she lowers her voice and says, “That’s never been a problem for me.”

 

“Is that right.”

 

There’s the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat and it’s only then that Beth remembers they’re standing in her kitchen with Ruby, Annie and two of Rio’s goons. By the look on his face, he had forgotten that little detail as well.

 

“Should we come back?” Annie asks.

 

The look Ruby is giving Beth is telling of the teasing she will inevitably receive later, and Rio’s guys are looking at the floor and trying very hard not to smile. Given the look Rio’s giving them, Beth assumes that’s the better option.

 

She turns away from Rio, making sure to put a little distance between them glares at Annie’s smug little grin as one of the guys resumes counting their money.

 

They should really go back to meeting at the playground.  

 


End file.
